The present invention relates generally to subterranean operations, and more particularly, to methods and systems for stimulating a wellbore.
To produce hydrocarbons (e.g., oil, gas, etc.) from a subterranean formation, well bores may be drilled that penetrate hydrocarbon-containing portions of the subterranean formation. The portion of the subterranean formation from which hydrocarbons may be produced is commonly referred to as a “production zone.” In some instances, a subterranean formation penetrated by the well bore may have multiple production zones at various locations along the well bore.
Generally, after a well bore has been drilled to a desired depth, completion operations are performed. Such completion operations may include inserting a liner or casing into the well bore and, at times, cementing a casing or liner into place. Once the well bore is completed as desired (lined, cased, open hole, or any other known completion), a stimulation operation may be performed to enhance hydrocarbon production into the well bore. Examples of some common stimulation operations involve hydraulic fracturing, acidizing, fracture acidizing, and hydrajetting. Stimulation operations are intended to increase the flow of hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation surrounding the well bore into the well bore itself so that the hydrocarbons may then be produced up to the wellhead.
In some applications, it may be desirable to individually and selectively create multiple fractures at a predetermined distance from each other along a wellbore by creating multiple “pay zones.” In order to maximize production, these multiple fractures should have adequate conductivity. The creation of multiple pay zones is particularly advantageous when stimulating a formation from a wellbore or completing a wellbore, specifically, those wellbores that are highly deviated or horizontal. The creation of such multiple pay zones may be accomplished using a variety of tools which may include a movable fracturing tool with perforating and fracturing capabilities or actuatable sleeve assemblies disposed in a downhole tubular.
One typical formation stimulation process may involve hydraulic fracturing of the formation and placement of a proppant in those fractures. Typically, the fracturing fluid and proppant are mixed in containers at the surface before being pumped downhole in order to induce a fracture in the formation. The creation of such fractures will increase the production of hydrocarbons by increasing the flow paths in to the wellbore.
However, conventional formation stimulation techniques are capital intensive and often involve the use of specialized, high-rate blending equipment while resulting in excessive wear on pumping equipment. Additionally, the conventional methods of formation stimulation are time consuming and involve numerous steps and a number of different types of equipment for preparing and transferring the material used for stimulation down hole.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.